TWO WORLDS, ONE LEGACY
by TrueWarrior
Summary: What if Sela was in Nemesis instead of Donatra?
1. Chapter 1

TWO WORLDS, ONE LEGACY

Author: TrueWarrior

Rating: T

Synopsis: Commanders Suran and Sela meet the new Praetor. What are his promises to the Romulan Empire on the eve of possible peace?

Author's Note: Used some minor elements from the novel for pacing and the script

Distribution: Ask first

ONE  
Strength within the Darkness

The corridors of the Romulan Senate were silent, almost deathly especially at the current hour. It was no more than four days since many of the senators perished, wiped out by what looked like an innocent trinket and opened for a moment. At the moment, two officers walked the way through the corridor. They gazed as it blossomed and showered the room in a dazzling display. It was only then they realized what was happening, only too late, as unseen, minuscule particles entered the entire room and into every senators' bodies, as if eating them alive from the inside out. Now, a new government had come to power. But they had long since retired for the evening.

One of the officers, Commander Suran, who was elderly, but respected and tenacious. "The fleet commanders are nervous," Suran observed, "They've agreed to remain at their given coordinates and await the Praetor's orders. But they're anxious to know what's going on here."

The second officer was a mature woman, beautiful by Romulan standards, and not without a dry sense of humor. Yet, what was most striking were her nearly human facial features. Deep inside, though, she was Romulan through and through. No one doubted that. It was that cold demeanor, that tactile wit, which she clearly used so well in the past. "Who can blame them?" she asked almost dismissively, "We can't keep them in dark forever."

"But in darkness, there is strength," a crisp voice said from the shadows. The two Romulans grew silent, as the speaker stepped leisurely from the shadows. His features were monstrous, and his ashen-skinned ectomorph resembled a terrifying creature. Neither Romulan showed their fear as they finally settled their gaze at him. This man was a Reman. "Don't you agree?" he continued.

Without a word, he led them to the Senate chambers. They walked down the corridor in silence, wall candles and streams of blue light illuminating their way. On the far wall lay the crest of the Empire, an imposing bird-of-prey clutching two planets within its large talons. The floor beneath them was transformed into the black infinite space, limitless stars dotting all around the different quadrants and sectors.

"Consider it…" a young voice resonated strongly, "the great symbol of the Empire. But the bird-of-prey holds two planets: Romulus. Remus. Their destinies conjoined." The speaker was an adult male, almost human looking. His scalp was bare and his complexion was almost as white as Reman's, but there was another quality about them. They looked almost human. Yet, he was wearing a Reman military uniform, and his posture was solid, that of a natural leader. Though the two Romulans had never met him, they knew of him to be Shinzon, the human raised by Remans. "Yet, for generations, one of those planets has been without a voice. We will be silent no longer." Senator Tal'Aura and two other commanders sat, flanked by a contingent of armed Reman soldiers, all posted at strategic locations for maximum protection. "Just us, Commanders," Shizon said pleasantly. "Now, what's the disposition of the fleet?"

"They're holding position," Suran answered.

"And?" Shinzon prompted.

To the Romulans, humans always seemed too pale in their complexion. But there was something that the female commander found striking, an attraction, if she willed it. She had her late mother's attractiveness and her distinctive features. Part of her clearly remembered her with vivid detail, right up until her execution. She shed no tears at her death, and focused her attention to learning what it truly meant to be Romulan.

Out of the corner of her eye, she watched, perplexed that her late father's mentor was now humbling himself before an out-worlder, but she kept a neutral, trained expression. "They will obey, Praetor."

"It's imperative we retain their allegiance or our great mission will be strangled before it can truly draw breath," Shinzon said, a quiet warning in his tone.

The woman stepped forward. "They support your intentions, sir. But they require evidence of your… sincerity."

With a benevolent smile, Shinzon said, "And they'll have it." Shinzon regarded her for a moment. It was foolish of her to speak to him so pointedly at the risk of her life and Suran's abject disapproval. Something inside of her wanted to know: was he another praetor who would just listen and do nothing? Or would he respond with action? He clasped his hands behind his back and started to pace. "Tell the fleet that the days of negotiation and diplomacy are over. The almighty Federation will fall before us. As I promised you." Below him was a projected map denoting the Neutral Zone between the Romulan Empire and the Federation. "The time we have dreamed of is it hand. The time... of conquest. Cut off the dragon's head, and it cannot strike back."

The way he spoke was disconcerting. "And how many warbirds will you need to slay the dragon?"

Shinzon smiled. "You don't approve of my oratory, Commander Sela?"

Sela's expression did not change. "Pretty words are of little use in battle."

If Shinzon was offended, he showed no sign. His smile, though, faded and his tone grew hard. "Wars are fought and civilizations made and lost overs pretty words like 'glory' and 'honor' and freedom," he breathed. "You miss so much of life, Commander, looking only at battle maps and fleet protocols…" He glanced at the stars beneath him and turned to both commanders. "In any event, I will need no warbirds."

Suran glowered, wide-eyed. "Praetor, you have the whole fleet at your disposal. They supported the coup, and they'll follow you."

"The Scimitar will serve my needs," Shinzon answered briskly. Sela had heard of the vessel but did not have the privilege of seeing it in action. Yet, she had to swallow the surprise in her throat. One ship against the entire Federation? It was madness. "I came this far alone." He glanced around at his Reman warriors. "We came this far alone. And we require no assistance from the fleet. Now leave me to my thoughts." His words were directed to Tal'Aura, the commanders, and all the other Romulans in the room.

Sela would not admit it, but there was something wrong with the scenario Shinzon was implementing. Something was likely wrong with the praetor himself. She knew about the desire for war, glory, and power. The new praetor always had the support of the fleet, and yet, Shinzon decided he did not require their assistance. Even with the Senate in his favor, without the aid of the fleet, what good would come of launching the attack against the Federation?


	2. Chapter 2

TWO WORLDS, ONE LEGACY

Author: TrueWarrior

Rating: T

Synopsis: Doubt slowly begins to linger between Shinzon, Suran, and Sela. Is there something the Praetor is hiding?

Author's Note: Used some minor elements from the novel for pacing and the script

Distribution: Ask first

TWO  
The Value of Patience

Suran was trying his best to control his rising temper. It did him no good to further raise his voice at the Praetor, but he was beginning to lose his patience. He did not know how much longer he would be able to maintain his cool face and doubt as to if he was worthy to lead the Empire was slowly starting to steep inside.

Beside him, Sela remained silent, watching the exchange between the commander and Praetor. What could she say that wasn't already said before? "We supported you, Shinzon, when you assassinated the Senate," Suran breathed, " You told us the timing was perfect for an attack on the Federation. I don't understand why now you delay."

Shinzon tried to keep control of his own inner disappointment. He sat in his chair, having listened to Suran prattle for the last hour. "You don't have to understand."

"And bringing the _Enterprise_ here?!" Suran challenged, "What possible purpose that serve?"

Shinzon smiled briefly. "I have a purpose."

"Then perhaps you will enlighten us?"

" **SILENCE, ROMULAN!** " Shinzon snapped, slamming a clenched fist on the armrest of his seat. At once, Suran fell silent. Regaining his composure, Shinzon quietly chided, "You _really_ must learn patience, Commander. Spend eighteen hours every day under the lash of a Romulan guard, and you'll soon understand patience. Now go."

With an uncharacteristic mental snarl, Suran turned on his heel and departed. Sela followed suit minus the escalating rage. "Commander Sela," Shinzon called after her, "Please remain."

She followed his request and turned to face him. His gaze was penetrating, and if it were not for his humanness, which she found to be somewhat attractive, she had to hold her inner repulsion. She gave up on that side of her own upbringing. But something about his gaze was unsettling. Despite being older than he, he seemed to size up her beauty. It was almost disconcerting, but she had to admit, it was somewhat flattering.

Once the others had gone, he spoke again, this time casually. "Do you remember talking about the power of words?"

She didn't hesitate in answering, "Yes, Praetor."

Shinzon absently nodded. "There's another word I want you to consider: _allegiance._ It's something I demand from those who serve me."

"Do I serve you?" Sela asked.

"Yes," Shinzon answered tactfully. "And I think, faithfully. Commander Suran on the other hand gives me pause."

For a moment, Sela hesitated. She took note at Shinzon, sensing a deep sense of loyalty toward his Reman brothers. She admired that about him: there were many in the fleet as well as the Senate who respected her. Since Pardek's unceremonious departure from his seat on the Senate, her allies seemed to dwindle in number. At one moment, she whimsically thought to seek out Tomalak. They had not seen eye-to-eye, but she respected him. It was that undying and unflinching loyalty to the people of Romulus, that motivated her. Suran was similar, as was Tomalak. Spying on one another, though frowned upon by several by-the-book commanders such as Suran, was a duty fitting of the Tal Shiar.

When she spoke to him again, it was in a pleasing, subdued tone. "Here's another word, Praetor. _Trust._ Do you trust me?" She circled him, moving closer lightly, silently. "How far does that trust extend? How deep does it go? What must a commander do to prove herself faithful to you?" She smiled and whispered, "What must a _woman_ do?" She lifted her hand to gently touch his jaw.

At that, Shinzon grabbed her wrist and stopped her. "You are not a woman," he spat, "You're not even fully Romulan. You are and always will be _rhede_ _hwaiae_ , an outsider. But I've followed your career with rising interest and you fascinate me. Serve me faithfully, and you will be rewarded. Keep those _lovely_ eyes on Commander Suran. And at the first sign of treachery..."

He kept his grip on Sela's wrist and drew her closer. She internally winced, thankful that his grip had not broken any of her bones. "Dispose of him," she whispered, her voice strained.

"Then you will have proven yourself," Shinzon acknowledged and released her. "Now go." He saw her dip her head in a low bow and start to leave. She barely made it up to the small steps when he called out to her again, still brimming with venom. "And Commander!" His gaze was almost murderous. "If you _ever_ touch me again... I'll kill you."

Sela nodded again and bowed subserviently. As soon as she was out of the room, she heard Shinzon groan slightly, as if afflicted by some sort of pain. She stopped outside the hall and peered out the small slivers of slab on the doors as the Praetor's viceroy lightly pressed his hand on Shinzon's chest.

What was going on?


End file.
